give love a try
by sweetflowers321
Summary: In the story katie is 16 and is broken hearted that all her boyfriends are jerks and she stops loveing but can james change her mind
1. Chapter 1

Give love a try

(Jatie) Story

When in red it is nobodys pov

Katie p.o.v

My eyes open to a brand new day. Wait no the Dogs just happen to be coming back home from a stink'n year long tour. Here let me fill you in the dogs which so happen to be big time rush who are, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and the guy that I hate and love at the same time James. I quickly change into a red tanktop and some short shorts.

I went into the kichen grabed an apple. I Heard the door start to open I ran to my room waiting for my prank to start.

Wait here's the prank I put three buckets hanging from a string when I cut the string we are going to have 4 slime filled the fun thing s my moms in it with me

End

Kendall's pov

Mom I yelled we are back! Guys come in here. James Logan and carlos came but as soon as they came a bucketn of green slime fell on me. I heard james scream " My beautiful hair ahhhhh. Carlos go whoooooooo Logan laugh at james.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie pov

Uggggh looks who back I said while smileing Katie they all yelled at the same time why did you do that well I haven't done a prank on you guys for like a year and this is your welcome back present I said well kendall said we haven't hugged you for like over a year so come and give us a big bear hug. Oh no the slime cover popstars are coming after ahahahhaahha I scream I went up the swirly slide and said you can get me cause the the swirly slide get meesssyyy! I tauted them Like we really care about that right now carlos said omg he really want to get back at me James you go stand at the botthem logan and carlo go uo and I will be down here. Aahhhh I scream I went down the swirly slide only to come into the arm of jameshugging me "ewww your slime all over me "soon enough kendork joined followed by carlotios and loganator "awwwwww come on you guys mom was in it to really" I laughed well shes mom and your Katie." Kendork said

They finnaly let go after two whole miutes "do you guys know how long it's going to take me to get all this slime out of my beautiful hair james said Shut up I teased him it only makes your hair fall off "ahhh" james yelled while grabbing his hair

(hey I will post one chapter each day) this story will be at list 25 chapters long and

wat kind of story do want me to make next?


	3. Chapter 3

After when everybody cleaned up

Katie's pov

Soooo got any new songs started up I asked them "Well we are doing a song boyfriend and in it well it how much I want to be your boyfriend but not like you know you you eheheh" James told me I don't get it why would James say that to me okay here what you guys don't know I am in love with James remember when I made him sign that contract well it said you don't think that I have a crush on you but things change I was really following him around I want to protect him. Then the way he repays me is by going out without slutty models that have no self-respect.

"Oh" was all I could get out. "So Katie tomorrow is somebody 16 birthday" Kendall said, "Umm you guys forgot my birthday was yesterday really" "omg we forgot we are sor." I cut them of by saying ah got ya" "so we were thinking about having a dance at the palmwoods". "Really guys but that would take a lot of time wait you guys already plan it" "you didn't think we forget your sweet sixteen" Here let me go to the pool and make the anocement

BY the pool

Hey everybody listen tomorrow there is a dance in our of Katie's birthday so get your dates. (Everybody starts asking people) well I know who I am going with Logan said who I asked "Camille" "wait you guys are still dating" "yeah" and I 'm going with jo Kendall said "which reminds me I am going to go ask her right now bye". Oh and I am going with Stephanie so see yaw Carlos said Ummmm Katie do you like ya know go with me to the dance" James asked. My heart dance when he said that yes I said do you think then Jennifer would go with me "umm yeah" I said my voice cracking okay bye I said and ran up to my room jumping on my bed


	4. Chapter 4

James pov

Did you guys see that Kendall asked Was that Katie about to cry Logan asked shocked Guys I asked "She to much of a big girl to cry and beside remember big girls don't cry" Okay they all said

Jo Pov

Oh no I new that face Katie was inlove with james the poor girl I knew she liked james but I didn't know she loved him that much I looked at carlos and he knew as well So you must be wondering what I am talking about well Katie tells me and carlos everything. When she first told me about james I was a bit shocked but not really surprised I can tell when a girl is in love with somebody else. "Hey I said to kendall " I am just going to check on katie " "me too carlos piped in " K" everybody said

(living room of 2j)

Katie carlos and jo whispered ( they walked to katies door) can we come in jo whispered softly but sadly knowing what Katie was going through "ye-s-s" as soon as they heard that word carlos and jo burst through the door Jo grabed Katie and hugged her carlos joined thye stayed like this for four minutes and let go.

Jo pov

As soon as I saw Katie I grabbed her in a hug I felt another pare of arms wrap around me. When we finnaly let go. Katie leaned on carlos chest slight tears coming down her face. I finally got a good look at her. Bloodshot eyes also puffy face red and worst of all a broken heart. Katie we are going to make james the most jealous man that ever lived on this earth carlos whispered in Katie ear katies smiled abit "how"

By taking out your true sexy self. Ohh I said " Katie berry remember there that party for big time rush and everybodys bring dates when my cousin is in the aprement above you his name is zac efron ( I know but I need somebody)


	5. Chapter 5

Katie pov

Yeah I said well he like you so why not go with him jo said UMM I don't know I said come on Katie carlos said james will be so jealous Fine I said let move we got to get you all cute jo squealed

Let try this cute red tank top and theses short shorts jo and carlos said while going through my cloths fine give them to me

I went to the bathroom I put on both of the cloth let my hair into a messybun hoop earing.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie pov

Then I walked outside to find Jo and Carlos holding my makeup. "Guys why are you holding my makeup?" "Isn't it clear now come here and sit down" Jo told me I walked and sat in foernt of my dresser. Jo toke my bun out and started to curl my hair, she didn't go high but stay low. Carlos got to work on my make up. "wait I stopped him since when do you know how to put on make up" " I watched you do it Aton of time

He put on light pink mixed with red eye shadow. Red lipstick "Carlos I am just going to talk to Zach " "I know and you done" "Go and wow those guys" jo told me while pushing me out the door "his apartment name is 4m and don't forget to make sure that James is watching Katie Zach just text me he went down to the pool" "James is down by the pool as well so go" Carlos yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Katies pov

I was walking down to the pool when I saw James making out with the slut Jennifer.  
(blonde hair) I looked around the pool until I saw Zac. He was relaxing on the chair with his shades on no offense to James but Zac looks really hot and his hair is way better not better then James at all. well Zac Is a 1 and james well he is a . "Okay Now I need get my cool on" whispered to myself I went up to him and said "Hey I'm Katie, Are you Knew here?"

He lifted his shade and stood up. "Yeah I moved here two days ago" "and I am inlove with this pool it's minus 30 from where I came from" "awesome where did you come from?" I asked him you know he is really nice. "Minnesota" "omg that where I came from too" I replied and squealed "so your Jo's cousin" "that me he replyed showing his 100 wats smile. "my bro is dateing her" "kendall right now I remember Katie knight Jo told me about you" Zac told me.


End file.
